The Cook and The Jester
by Kitsumiti
Summary: Pepper seems to have feelings for a certain someone but somehow cannot express them. Also Jane tries to ignore Gunther while he still bugs her, but why does he? PepperJester as it says in the title


It has been many years since Jane first met the dragon. Now years later they still remained friends and all of Jane's friends still remained in the castle with her. Pepper often gave her advice on the ways of women when Jane found out that she was growing into a lady. Of course she never thought this would happen to her. This knowledge wasn't expected of her as a knight in training and Jane's Mother did not have the time to chat about such things. Both Jane and her friends were all growing up. Jane was a better Knight, Pepper became a better cook, Smithy learned the blacksmith trade, Rake grew the best vegetables in the kingdom, and of course Jester was a better Jester, though still with his dry jokes. Unfortunately Gunther was as mean as ever and had learned quite a few new tricks from his father the merchant. Not much had changed other then the people. Dragon was still searching for any sign of dragons that might still be on earth, (or at least in the sky). No such luck to him though, but he still enjoyed Jane's company and they still remained inseparable.

"Jane? Jane?" Called Jester hoping to surprise her with a new trick he had made that morning. He wandered into the kitchen to find Pepper gazing through her cook books. "Pepper? Have you seen Jane?" he asked trying not to sound worried. "Oh hello Jester. No I have not seen her. Probably off with Dragon on a flying adventure. Why do you ask?" replied Pepper with curiosity. "On nothing. Just worried that's all." Jester stated. "Hm. Well would you like to sample some pie I have been making. I'm not sure if I have put enough sugar in it." offered Pepper. "Of course! Always a pleasure to sample your food!" Said Jester merrily. Pepper placed a generous piece of pie on Jesters plate and watched him sample it. Jester trying not to react to the bitter taste in his mouth and replied politely, "Maybe a bit more sugar. A bit on the bitter side for my taste."

"Thank you Jester. It seems I have been distracted lately." giggled Pepper nervously. "By what? Dragon's antics?" Asked Jester. "Oh no. Nothing of the like! It's just a simple matter that's all. Now if you don't mind I must continue baking." Replied Pepper slightly blushing. "Ah, yes of course Pepper! Well thank you for the pie!" Bowed Jester baking away slowly disappointed for the short visit. "Your welcome Jester. Good day!" Curtsied Pepper. Once he was gone she sighed and though, _What's the matter with me? I act like I haven't spoken to him before._ Oh the trivial things of growing up. She then continued to cook hoping that the sunset would appear soon.

Jane was wondering around when she heard a voice from whom she hated. "What do you want now Gunther?" said Jane with spite. "Just taking a nice walk around the castle. You should address me as Sir Gunther now." he replied with obvious pleasure. "Ha. As if I would call a rotten rat a Knight!" Said Jane with annoyance. "You should watch that tongue of yours or it will lead you into trouble." threatened Gunther while carelessly pointing a finger at her. "And you should watch your behind thieving Short Life." Said Dragon as he swooped beside Jane with a menacing look on his face.

Gunther kept his mouth shut at the possibility of what would happen if he opened it. He gave a huff of annoyance and walked back to proceed with his task he was doing before. When he disappeared Dragon looked at Jane disapprovingly. "What is it Dragon?" Jane asked with pure innocence. "That rat is right you know. You will get into trouble with your mouth and I can't look after you all the time." replied Dragon with the strictness of a mother. "Well I am fourteen years old. I can look after myself!" Said Jane haughtily. "Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when you've done something wrong." Dragon replied. "Oh hush Dragon. Night is approaching soon. I must get some rest." Yawned Jane trying to avoid anymore nagging. Jane went back to her bedroom while Dragon remained outside watching landscape both for the view and potential enemies. Soon everything was quiet in the castle and the only noise was of Dragon's snoring.


End file.
